The invention relates particularly to the specific field of protective spectacles such as those that are designed for protection against sunlight and are commonly known by the term “goggles”, that is, spectacles having lenses with a marked degree of front and side wrap-around. More particularly, these spectacles are distinguished by the fact that they do not have a front lens-holding frame but have a single lens structure with a high degree of wrap-around, extending from the main visual regions to beyond the opposed and respective side regions. Today, spectacles of these types, which are generally designed and intended for sports activities, have taken on a strong stylistic character and have become widely used amongst the public even as fashion accessories with a high degree of aesthetic impact. In this field, it is known to manufacture goggles by the preliminary production of the wrap-around lens structure which is then intended to be articulated to the lateral supporting arms which are produced separately and distinctly from the lens.